The Infinity Gauntlet (Canon, Marvel Comics)/BargainTime
|-|Pre-Retcon= |-|Post-Retcon= Summary The Infinity Gauntlet is a cosmic relic of incredible power that is most frequently associated with the mad god, Thanos. The wielder is granted almost complete power over Space, Time, Energy, Souls, Minds, and the very fabric of Reality itself, making it a pivotal factor in many storylines since its introduction. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A, possibly 1-B '''| '''High 3-A, likely 2-C Name: Infinity Gauntlet Origin: Marvel Comics Age: Unknown Classification: Transcendent Gauntlet Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Soul Manipulation, Durability Negation, Energy Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, likely Plot Manipulation, Nigh-Omnipotence, Nigh-Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, likely Higher-Dimensional Existence | All previous abilities except for Higher-Dimensional Existence. Attack Potency: High Multiverse+ level '''(Defeated several Cosmic Entities and the gauntlet's powers could affect entire Universe which contained an infinite amount of Universe.), possibly '''Hyperverse level (Should be a little bit weaker than the Living Tribunal who stated that if both fought, they'd have destroyed the 16D realm, which possibly made the gauntlet was able to go to toe with the Living Tribunal and some Multi-Abstracts. The gauntlet also shook the Beyond Realm which existed outside of the Marvel Multiverse.) | High Universe level '(The Infinity Gauntlet makes the user have control all everything in the Universe.), likely '''Multi-Universe level '(Should be a little bit weaker than God Emperor Doctor Doom though the Infinity Gauntlet couldn't stand a chance against Doctor Doom but made a good fight.) '''Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent '''(The Space Gem grants the user to be Nigh-Omnipresent), '''Omnipresent when taking the form of Eternity | Immeasurable, likely Nigh-Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '''| '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Multiversal+, possibly Hyperversal '''| '''High Universe, likely Multi-Universe Durability: High Multiverse level+, possibly Hyperverse level | High Universe level, likely Multi-Universe level Range: Universal+, Multiversal+, High Multiversal+ via Energy Ripple | High Universe, possibly Multi-Universal Wielders: Thanos, Nebula, Adam Warlock, Reed Richards, Black Panther, Rune, The Illuminati, several others List of Infinity Gems: Soul Gem (Green), Power Gem (Red), Time Gem (Orange), Reality Gem (Yellow), Space Gem (Purple), Mind Gem (Blue) Weaknesses: '''Anyone with a Higher-Dimensional Manipulation can manipulate the gems, disabling their functions, making them useless | The gems can't work outside of the Universe, 4 dimensions and above. The gems can only function in its own native Universe and 3 dimensions. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Time Gem:' Allows the user total control over all aspects of time including time travel, stopping time, slowing down or speed up flow of time and to accelerate or slow down aging. *'Space Gem:' Grants limitless manipulation of space in all of the universe, allowing for teleportation, dimensional manipulation, creation of wormholes, etc. *'Soul Gem:' Limitless manipulation of souls both alive and dead. It also has shown to be able to evolve or devolve a beings physical self as well as their mental capacities. *'Reality Gem:' Locally or universally alters the natural laws of the universe to the wielders will (i.e Reality Warping). *'Power Gem:' Controls all of the power in the universe. It can be used to augment or inhibit any force. *'Mind Gem:' Taps the user into the universal consciousness, allowing for unlimited manipulation of psionic powers including telepathy and telekinesis. Key: Pre-Retcon | Post-Retcon Category:BargainTime Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1